Case of the Olympia Medal
by sanakito
Summary: no, it's going to saint tail...


(I don't own the Saint Tail characters, but I own everyone else. Enjoy!)

Meimi, excuse me, Saint Tail did something unexpected last case, huh? Hope you liked it!

Case of the Olympia Medal (continuation of the Case of the Ventriloquist Dummy)

"And the nominees are..." An announcer said on the TV. 'Let it be Rokune C. Watanabe and not Rokune O. Watanabe,' Meimi thought, watching television with her only cousin, Alex.

'Why do you want her to win?' Alex thought to her.

"We're right next to each other, Alex. You don't have to use telepathy."

"I know. I just like doing it."

"Well, stop."

"Fine."

"And the Olympia Medal goes to...Rokune...C. Watanabe!"

"Yes!" They see the woman go up on stage and accept her award. Alex turns the TV off.

"So, any cases lately?"

"Cases?"

"You know, any work for you-know-who to do?"

"Nope."

"Great. How's about next week we go to this Masquerade Ball?" He shows her the tickets.

"Why?"

"It's Ok if you don't want to go, Meimi. I'll take your beautiful girlfriend."

"She's not interested."

"It's worth a try." He leaves. Minutes later, he gets back home. "(sigh)"

"Told ya."

"Well, maybe I'll take Asuk--Daiki with me."

"Why are you calling him by his first name?"

"He told me to."

"You wouldn't..."

"Meimi...you jealous?"

"WHAT!?"

"I can get him to go with me. You forgot?"

"Don't do that! I told you, no hypnosis."

"Hmm...I'm sensing something..."

"Wha?"

"You want...to go with him, don't you?"

"NO!"

"Stop lying, Meimi. If you want to go with him instead of me, it's Ok. I'll give you the tickets."

"...You really wouldn't mind?"

"No."

"That's why you're my big brother." She hugs him.

"Anything for my little sis." He gives her the tickets. "Ask him tomorrow, or give them back."

"What?"

"If you really like this boy, you gotta let yourself out and give him hints. I'm sure you've already given him a few; give him some more."

"Right."

"No one is that dense."

"You'd be surprised," she said. "I'm going to bed, good night."

"'Night, kid." She goes up to her room and goes to sleep. 'How am I going to ask him?' she thought.

Next morning...Monday.

'MEIMI! WAKE UP!!' Alex screamed in her head. She wakes up. 'You really need an alarm or something.'

'Whatever.' She then looks at the time. 'It's only 6:45. Why did you--'

'Um...Meimi, yesterday was DST.'

'DST?'

'Daylight Savings Time. Every six months, our timeframe loses or gains an hour. In this case, it GAINED an hour. Which means that it is NOT 6:45...but...'

'Oh my god! 7:45!' She quickly gets dressed and calls her cousin down to take her to school. When she gets there... "Huh? Where is everybody?"

"Sorry, kid. I lied."

"Huh?"

"Something tells me that you're gonna need help asking him. So, let's practice."

"What? You've been reading my thoughts again?"

"Meimi, it's not that I read them, all thoughts circulate in my head. It's hard to concentrate on one person, unless it's a family member."

"Oh."

"Ready?"

"Um, I guess so."

"You've only 30 minutes until school starts, so..."

"All right."

"Just one moment, Meimi. Let me change first."

"Change?"

"Watch." He covers the lower portion of his face and moves it away.

"That's your change?"

"No, this is." He said. Meimi's eyes went wide as she just recognized that voice. "Haneoka..."

"That's Asuka Jr.'s voice!"

"Yes, it is. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Can you do mine, too?"

"That's not the point. Now, c'mon, ask me." She blushes.

"Um, Asuka Jr.?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I was wondering...if we could..."

"Huh?"

"PLEASE, GO OUT WITH ME?" She screamed. She gets patted on the head.

"Meimi, you're not desperate, you're just asking. You don't have to scream. Just ask. Be yourself."

"Which self?"

"You, Meimi. Not her. As much of you as she is, she's not you. She's your other."

"Other?"

"Yes. There is said that everyone has two sides..."

"I've heard this story before..."

"But, both sides aren't always completely opposite. Both sides can be good, just one is better. And vice versa. Got it?"

"I get it."

"You and Saint Tail are different people in the same body. She is your other. You are Meimi."

"I understand."

"Now ask me."

"Asuka Jr., here."

"Huh? What's this?"

"They're tickets. I thought I should repay you for saving me a few months ago."

"Well, thanks."

"No sweat." She starts to walk away. "That's my Meimi." Asuka Jr. arrives early for some reason and sees Meimi and Alex hugging. He is disgusted by the look on her face. 'Why isn't that me?'

'You know, it could be.' A voice replied in his head.

'What the--'

'Don't freak out, Daiki. I'm here to help.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Well, watch this. That boy over there is about to leave. Just go up to her and act natural.'

"I think you're ready," Alex said. "I'm gonna go now. I'll pick you up later."

"Ok." He goes to his car and leaves.

'Now's your chance. Go.' He goes to her.

"Haneoka?" She turns around and sees Asuka Jr.

"Asuka Jr.?"

"What are you doing here so early?" They both said at the same time.

"Um, well Alex wanted me to..."

"Oh."

"Asuka Jr., here." She gives him tickets.

"What's this?"

"They're tickets. I wanted to repay you for saving me from Mr. Fuji."

"I can't take these..."

"Just take them!" She runs off.

"Haneoka, wait!" He follows her. He catches her. There goes that feeling again. When she turned around, he could've sworn he saw Saint Tail. Then, that reminded him of the surprise Saint Tail gave him. He lets go of her. He pauses. She stops.

"Asuka Jr., you Ok?" He's still in space. "JUNIOR!" He snaps out of it.

"I'm sorry, Haneoka." He leaves her. 'Huh? Alex, it didn't work.'

'Daiki...he--'

"Meimi!" Her friends said, arriving at her. "Since when are you here this early? And was that Asuka Jr. you were with?"

"Um..I..."

"We should hurry to class," Seira interrupted, saving her best friend again. "We have that test."

"Test!?"

"Yeah. You forgot already?" She nods her head. "Poor Meimi." They get to the class. During the test-taking, Meimi tries to get Alex.

'Alex, I'm taking a test right now.'

'I'm sorry, Meimi. That would be considered cheating. Just use what Asuka Jr. taught you.'

'I...'

'Oh boy. Meimi, I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Kanbatte!'

'Thanks a lot.' With that, after grading, Meimi scored a 49. 'A 49.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.' They see Meimi's score.

"Poor Meimi."

"You usually get a thirty-something score. You've got a 49. That's improvement." Asuka Jr. said, butting in again, trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you." He smiles at her and she tries not to blush, but she can't help but appreciate the compliment he just gave her.

"Meimi?" The girls looked worried, as if she's heating up or something.

"I'm Ok."

After school...

"Haneoka, wait up," Asuka Jr. said.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me another trick."

"I'll see what I can do. What trick is it?"

"How to make something appear in your pocket."

"That one's tricky. First of all, you've gotta be close." He walks to her.

"Like this?"

"Closer." He goes closer. "A little more." They're face-to-face. "Watch." She walks past him. "Now look in your pocket." He digs into his pocket and out comes a quarter. "Easy."

"All right. I think I can do it." After hours of learning, he finally gets it. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Then, Alex arriveds in his car. "Well...I.."

"See you tomorrow, Haneoka."

"Yeah." She goes to Alex. They drive off. "He still didn't ask me out."

"I think he is going to ask someone out..."

"But not me?"

"No. It's someone quite close to you."

"It can't be Seira."

"I wouldn't dare allow him to do such a thing!" He exclaimed.

"Right." 'Meimi, you're so clueless,' he thought to himself. They go home. Meimi's still wondering who Asuka Jr. was planning on asking to the Masquerade Ball.

Next morning, Tuesday...

"Meimi, could I speak with you?" Seira asked. They move away from their group. "We've got another case."

"I'm ready." So afer school, at the chapel...

"You're aware of the winner for best new talented singer?"

"Of course. Rokune C. Watanabe!"

"Well, she came here today..."

"No...not her Olymipa Medal..."

"You got it. It turned out that at the awards ceremony, Rokune C. couldn't make it because of a previous engagement. Then, when she saw ANOTHER Rokune C. on the television, she knew it was..."

"Rokune O. Watanabe!! That's treason! She'll pay for that!"

"O...K. Anyway, you're gonna have to hurry. Rumor has it she's moving away to America tomorrow morning."

"No problem." She heads off.

"Good luck."

She sees Alex's car park up. She goes to it.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"Yo?"

"I've done a little research on America. They say 'yo', right?"

"Sometimes. It's not exactly a greeting."

"Oh." She gets in.

"So...he still hasn't asked you, has he?"

"No. Now I feel stupid..."

"You shouldn't...remember what I told you?"

"Yeah. I still don't get it." 'Meimi, you're so clueless,' he thought again.

"Don't worry about it. Something tells me you'll find out very soon."

"I have a...mission."

"Great! Lemme hear it." She tells him. "WHAT!?"

"I know, right?"

"Get her for me, too."

"You got it, bro." They arrive at the house. "I've gotta get this message to Asuka Jr."

"Why?"

"I kinda promised him I'd let him know when I would try and steal something."

"Why did you make that prom--" Then, he looked at his cousin. "Oh...I see. You WANT to be caught...by HIM!"

"...Well..."

"It's Ok, Meimi. Do you know when, exactly, you want to be caught?"

"No..."

"Why didn't you just give him the note before you left school?"

"...Yeah. I completely forgot."

"(sigh) C'mon." They got back in the car and drove to his house, but not directly in front. Meimi walks the rest of the way, places a gift on the porch, knocks on the door and leaps into a tree. Asuka Jr. answers it and looks around, then looks down to see the gift. He picks it up and opens it. Out pops the note that read: 'I will be stealing the Olympia Medal from Rokune O. Watanabe. St. Tail.' He's out the door in a flash. This was something Meimi didn't expect so soon. Before she knew it he was running down the street by Alex's car. Then he stops, seeing it.

"Hey!" He shouted to Alex.

"Daiki. Yo."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Did you want something?"

"I don't usually do this, but I have a favor to ask."

"All right."

"Could you take me to Rokune O. Watanabe's house?" While Alex is thinking, he's thinking to Meimi.

'He wants me to take him to Watanbe's house. You're gonna have to get ready, all right?'

'Gotcha.'

"All right, Daiki. I'll take you there. Hop in." He gets in and they drive to Rokune's house.

'Um, Meimi, where does she live?' She 'tells' him where she lives. 'Thanks.'

"Why are you in such a rush?" He asked, trying to make a conversation.

"I have to get there and stop Saint Tail from stealing her medal."

"I see. Let me ask you something. This Saint Tail, what exactly has she done to you that makes you so eager to catch her?"

"...I don't know. I just have to, Ok?"

"I hear ya."

"Ok, now let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"How long have you been away from Haneoka?"

"Over 10 years. I've missed her that long."

"Hmm. So, what is it do you like about her exactly?"

"Her beautiful blue eyes, Lucious orange hair and that smile that could make you wanna kill yourself."

"Are you serious?"

"You've never felt anything for her at all? I heard you two have been pretty tight for a while now."

"..."

"I also heard that you two have been going out a few times."

"Well, it was nothing...um..."

"Calm down. I'm not mad at you. Thanks for taking care of her."

"Um...no problem."

"Are you into Masquerade Balls, Daiki?"

"Huh?"

"Those tickets Meimi gave you. They're to a Masquerade Ball."

"Really?"

"She gives you the tickets and you don't even look at them? Some friend you are."

"..." He stops the car.

"Listen to me, Daiki. You like her, right?"

"...I guess I do."

"Why else would you ask her to teach you magic? Why else would you save her?"

"How do you--"

"I know a lot of things, Daiki. Meimi doesn't have to tell me anything."

"Are you a magician, too?"

"...I guess you can say that. I can do a few tricks."

"Show me."

"Fine. Just one trick." He shows his hand to Asuka Jr. Then, he rubs it and pop! "See?" Asuka Jr. recognizes what is in Alex's hands.

"Those are my tickets!"

"Meimi gives these to you and you don't even invite her? What kind of friend are you?"

"That's none of your business!"

"MEIMI IS MY BUSINESS!" They went silent. "Were you planning on taking someone else?"

"...Yeah."

"Really? Who?"

"That's none of your--"

"Man to man, Daiki. I promise I won't tell Meimi."

"...You can't tell ANYONE."

"My lips are sealed." Trusting him, he whispers it in his ear. Alex's wide went wide. "That's interesting..."

"Do you think she'll go with me?"

"Did you ever see her face?"

"Not really."

"Then I think she would go."

"I hope so."

"So you don't like Meimi?"

"...I do."

"Make up your mind. You can't have them both. If you had two tickets to heaven, and could only take one person, who would it be?"

"...I don't know."

"Think about it. You've got about a few days before I take Meimi to America."

"WHAT!?"

"She's going over there...to live with me. Didn't I tell you that?"

"You were serious?"

"Yeah." 'Could that be why she's been so different lately?' he thought. "Daiki, it's your choice."

"..."

"We're here." Asuka Jr. exits the car. "Good luck."

"...Thanks." He knocks on the door. Rokune O. Watanabe answers it.

"Yes? Oh! You're that boy detective, which means that..."

"Yes."

Meimi notices no guards when she arrives at the thief's house. 'Strange.' she thought.

'Meimi, can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear. Something wrong?'

'Kinda. Expect the unexpected tonight.'

'What do you mean?'

'You'll find out.' With that she take her usual place upon the roof and slides inside through a second-story window. She was surprised to see Asuka Jr. already there.

"Saint Tail."

"Asuka Jr." Both stood there, silent, remembering their last encounter. She breaks the silence by saying, "I take it you liked my gift..."

"I take it you liked it, too." That made them both blush. He snaps his fingers. "I am aware that Ms. Rokune C. Watanabe was the real winner of the Olympia Medal." He pulls it out his pocket. "Here." She uses a long ribbon to grab it and as she was about to leave, she felt something in her pocket. She pulls out tickets.

"Huh?"

"Saint Tail, go with me."

"What?"

"Go...with...me."

"If I do..."

"I promise. This is not a trick to catch you."

"...I'll think about it."

"I understand. One more thing, if you do agree to go, you'll have to try another outfit."

"Hmm." She left. 'He wants to go with me?'

[Is that bad?] a familiar voice asked. She sees her conscience again.

'Meimi.'

[We're both the same person, no matter how different we appear to be. If he's going with you, he's going with me.]

'I guess, but...it feels like he likes me more than you now.'

[So what? He likes us. Isn't that what we want?]

'I guess.'

[If you want him to love me, you'll have to make me more open to him like he is to me.]

'...'

[I'll see you soon, Saint Tail.]

To Be Continued...


End file.
